Faded Roses
by Goddess of Song
Summary: Just before she dies, Mirai Bulma asks Mirai Trunks to travel to the time line he saved. Following his mother's last wish Mirai Trunks goes leaving a world of chaos and destruction behind. Read and Review please!
1. Faded Memories

****

Untitled For Now

I don't know what possessed me to write a journal, but I suppose it will be a good experience for me. Well here goes… I've grown up in a world full of turmoil. Killing sprees conducted by the Androids caused so much chaos and destruction, destruction not only of buildings and the land but people and hearts too. People forgot how to care about one another; they just focused on their own survival. That just shows you how selfish the human race can be. A person on their own, well, that's an entirely different story. People on a whole are irrational, panicky, selfish beings. One person usually isn't able to make a difference in the way people act. I have tried so many times to help people see that it isn't just about survival but about humanity. If that disappears then we just have a world of chaos, like we have now. People have forgotten to care for each other, to share, to love. There are exceptions of course (there always are) but those people are as rare as precious gems. As for me, I just can't love anymore. There is no hope for me. I will always be just a shadow in this cold, bitter world. Unnoticed and uncared for. **There is just no hope**_._

Marai no Trunks

!!!

Marai no Trunks looked bitterly out the large bay window at the world. People had healed the land, but for them, the people, the things they endured had no cure. Only time could make the vivid scars fade. They would never disappear completely as long as someone still remembered what it was like…

!!!Flashback!!!

A lone warrior hovered infront of the two cold-blooded killers. His eyes as hard and cold as glacial ice betrayed no emotion other than pure hatred and rage. The aura around this golden warrior shimmered like heat waves in a boiling desert. The very air held onto the tension of that moment. What took mere moments seemed like hours for the brave Saiyan warrior. As he made the final charge at the now battered Androids a bright yellowish light engulfed the area, blinding anyone still alive and conscious enough to see what was happening in the sky above. Just as suddenly as it began, the blinding flash of pure light ended and all that remained in the wake of the attack was the warrior, sword still pointed in the direction in which the two Android killers, Juuhachigou and Juunanagou [a/n:sp??], were milliseconds before. It was finished. Their reign of the earth and it's creatures was over, ended by a single flash…

!!!End Flashback!!!

Memories cascaded like a rushing waterfall in Marai no Trunks' mind. Memories of how proud his mother was when he returned safely home. How relived the world was that the terror was over. He felt hope then, but then it faded. Just like the memories that once were so vivid in his mind dulled. All had faded to black and white_. _It had only been four years but they faded away. His mother was incredibly alive and vibrant up until a short while ago. He didn't understand. Depression just lingered in the wake of the adversity he had faced. Now nineteen, he still had never been in love, never lived in true peace, never experienced connections to the world he had risked everything to save. And now the only person who kept him sane and alive, the only reason he lived, was slowly dying. She was fading just like his memories and there was nothing anyone could do to save her. His mother knew that it was her time and accepted it, but Trunks just refused to let her go. She wanted and needed desperately to leave that world, yet was unable to go.

Trunks walked slowly out the door of his bedroom. His feet unconsciously led him to his ailing mother's room. Trunks came to a stop in front of the door and cautiously knocked.

"Come in, sweetie," Bulma's cheerful voice rang out. Even death couldn't diminish the hope she had. Seeing his mother there, lying propped up on soft pillows, so pale and fragile like a dying rose.

"You wanted to see me, Mother?"

"Yes. Trunks, there is something I need to discuss with you," She paused and searched for the right words, "I'm not going to be here much longer." 'Well that sure was blunt,' Bulma thought.

"Mother, please don't talk like that. The doctors can't find anything wrong with you! How can you know that you're going to die just like that?"

"Trunks, please try to understand. I know that this world has nothing left for me, or you for that reason, which is why I want you to go to the timeline you saved. There won't be any reason for you to stay here when I'm gone. Trunks, please listen! I don't want you to stay here! Please, there is nothing left and I don't want you to be alone. Go to that timeline and live, Trunks, I want to at least know that you'll be safe from the hardship I've suffered through."

"Mother, is that what you truly want?" Trunks asked quietly as he walked over to Bulma's bed.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. You deserve to live." Bulma's strong voice was becoming softer and softer as if it hurt her to talk. "Well it looks like that old bond I had with your father is finally catching up to me," She said softly taking Trunks strong hand in her slim one, "I want you to be happy, Trunks. Don't forget, honey, I'll always love you. Please go and be happy."

"Mother! Don't go!"

"It's my time, sweetie. I love you lots and I am so proud of you, my son."

"I love you, Mom," Trunks replied, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

With a final, sweet smile, Bulma Brief closed her brilliant blue eyes for the last time as her son cried silently next to her bedside.

!!!

A/n: well there's the first chapter. I seriously needed a break from my other fanfics. Sorry I haven't been updating. Hope y'all like it!! Don't forget to review! I love reviews!! Oh, and I also accept flames so don't be afraid to tell me if you think my story is crap. Just no swearing is all I ask of you flamers! Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for a title, please let me know! Bye for now!

Anna


	2. When am I?

****

Fading Roses

My mother is dead. She was right, there is nothing left in this world for me. There's no hope for this timeline. Too much has happened and there is nothing I can do here anymore. It's up to the people of this destroyed world. After my mother's funeral, I decided to travel to the timeline I saved. I'm never coming back here, not that there would be much to come back to anyway. The time machine is almost finished charging and I should start packing.

Marai no Trunks

!!!

The last Saiyan started packing his few belongings in a large backpack. One item stood out more vividly than any other. It was a picture of his mother and father. Bulma looked so happy with her arms around him. Vegeta had on his trademark smirk as his arms were snaked around Bulma's slim waist. Though Vegeta's expression wasn't exactly happy, you could see exactly what he was feeling in his eyes. He really had loved Trunks' mother.

Trunks smiled sadly as he set the picture in the front pouch of the backpack. He looked around his room one last time before lifting the bag and exiting. He had memorized every piece of furniture, every nail, every beam that were in the large dome that was Capsule Corporation II. He wandered out to the sprawling gardens and cut several crimson roses with his pocketknife. From the rose bushes he could see the sparkling cerulean river. A few yards from the riverbank was a small grove of light green willow trees. And under the largest of the willows was his mother's grave. Trunks flew silently over the garden towards the grove. As he neared the tombstone he could read the engraving on the polished pink and white marble headstone:

Bulma Brief

Amazing inventor, wonderful mother

The world will never see another like you

May 14, 1961 – June 19, 2004

Landing almost silently Marai no Trunks wiped away the tears attempting to run down his cheeks. The breeze gently blew his lavender hair across his face as he laid the blood red roses on his mother's grave.

"Goodbye, Mother," Trunks whispered softly as he turned to leave. As he walked towards the time machine the young warrior could have sworn he heard the gentle breeze murmur, "Goodbye my son."

!!!

It had been three days since Trunks had left his timeline. There he sat staring out the glass that separated him from the swirling borders of time and space. 'I should have been there by now,' He thought as one of the lights on the control board started blinking like mad. The time machine started shaking and there was a brilliant flash of bluish colored light. Trunks started to panic as the craft slowly touched down in a large, grassy field. 'Where am I?' Trunks thought to himself, 'This is definitely Earth, but I'm sure this isn't the time line I'm supposed to be in. When is this place?'

!!!

Somewhere in Heaven:

"He landed 30 years after he saved this timeline Vegeta. Are you sure she'll be there?"

"Of course she will be. Would I steer our only son wrong, Woman?" Vegeta gruffly answered.

"Well of course not!"

"Then what's your point?"

"I just wanted to know if you're sure, you royal pain in the butt!"

Marai Vegeta and Marai Bulma peered into the giant, pearly orb and saw Trunks land. What could they be plotting for the half Saiyan?

!!!

Hey again! Sorry so short… I promise I'll write more next chapter! Well anyways thanks to my 3 wonderful reviewers:

Holly: Thanks for the title suggestion. Tell ya what, I'll call you and explain Dragon Ball Z. Luv ya lots girlie!!

Erica: Thanks for reviewing! I hope I updated fast enough for you lol!

Dreamer: Thank you! You're review made my day!

Don't forget to review!! 'Til next time!!

Anna


	3. Energy Flare

****

Faded Roses

I most certainly am on Earth, but when I am, I can't tell. I know that I'm not too far from where I was originally heading. The buildings look relatively the same as when I defeated Freiza and King Cold. The technology has advanced; you can see it in the architecture of the city, whose outskirts I am stationed on. I wonder if Saiyans exist here. One quick way to find out would be to raise my energy. Anyone with exceptional powers would be able to sense me.

**Mirai no Trunks**

North of West City

"Did you feel that Goten?"

"What? I didn't feel anything."

"That's because you were too busy stuffing your face to notice," A petite, raven -haired girl noted.

"I was not!" Goten argued back.

"Stop it, your voice is giving me shingles!" The girl exclaimed as she stood up, covering her ears.

"You can't get shingles from hearing someone's voice, dummy!" The girl whipped around to face the speaker, accidentally decking Goten with her long black hair. As her hair collided with his face, Goten grabbed the tablecloth and fell backwards, knocking plates and glasses off the table and onto the gray stone floor. Needless to say chaos broke out.

"Not the food Goten!"

"I am NOT a dummy, you fag!"

"I am NOT a fag, you childish little twerp!"

"Who are you calling a child! You're the one using the word twerp!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR FESTERING GABS!" Shrieked a short woman brandishing a shiny frying pan. At once everyone was silent. The woman just continued to stand there and glare menacingly.

"Uh, hey Chi-Chi," The tall man said sheepishly, "We were just about to eat."

"Goku! What is all that food doing on the floor and why are Trunks and Pan yelling at each other! You have ten seconds to explain!" Chi-Chi said all the while waving her large weapon of choice.

"Well, um, we don't really have time to explain. We were just on our way to check out that huge energy flare to the south. See ya later, Sweetie!" In an instant the four Saiyans were gone.

_West City_

"Did you feel that, Woman?"

"No, Vegeta."

"I felt it!" A slim, aqua-haired girl answered as she walked into the cheerful breakfast nook. Sunlight was dancing on the teak and oak table as Vegeta opened the French double doors and flew swiftly away.__

_Somewhere in Heaven…_

"See, didn't I tell you they would come?"

"Actually, no you didn't; you just said that she was there."

"Same difference." Mirai Vegeta said gruffly as he placed his arms around Mirai Bulma.

"Well, she's gonna be there right?" Bulma asked as she tilted her head to look into his eyes. A grunt and a nod were what she got in reply, and in the swirling clouds of Heaven, dotted with pearly orbs they continued to watch their son.

_End of Chapter_

Hey! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Don't forget to Review! Thanks to: Ladybugg, Erica, mui, and Amon's Angel of the Darkness. You guys are the best!!


End file.
